


Halloween Attraction

by azurlei



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Romance, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurlei/pseuds/azurlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Ziva go to a local haunted house attraction, but things don't quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Attraction

A misty drizzle hangs heavy in the air, the late October night has a distinct chill as the two women thread their way through the dimly lit parking lot.

“Abby I am sorry,” Ziva David says, her voice tinged with regret and embarrassment. 

“No Zee! It was my fault,” Abby Sciuto interrupts, “I just thought it would be fun and..” she give a half shrug, “I guess I didn’t think it through? Ya know, taking a highly trained assassin and Super Spy through a haunted house may not have been my best idea.”

“You think?” Ziva deadpans.  
Ziva shakes her head bemused, it had taken all of her concentration and focus to avoid causing an incident within the confines of this so called “attraction” Abby had dragged her to. Her nerves were still on edge. The pair had made it through several grisly rooms, Ziva keeping a firm grasp on her instincts to fight back by reminding herself that the masked assailants were merely actors and no real threat to her.

But when Abby’s shrill shriek had pierced the air and the forensic scientist had seized her arm in a vice like grip… well Ziva had snapped. Fists connected with masked faces, legs striking out to incapacitate the hooded stranger who had leapt from the shadows to claw at the taller woman. The only thought that had been in her mind was to protect. Protect Abby. Then the lights had snapped on, and the pair were firmly but politely asked to leave the premises.

"Hey? Why so quiet? Whatcha thinking about?" Abby inquired, bumping Ziva's hip with her own. 

Ziva runs a hand through her dark curly locks in a gesture of frustration and nerves, "I... I suppose I just do not understand this American tradition. This, Halloween. Perhaps it would have been better if you had brought McGee or..."

"No!" Abby protests, at Ziva's confused glance she shrugs, "Timmy is such a wimp he'd never even had made it through. Besides... I... I wanted to bring you," Abby links her arm through Ziva's and continues on cheerfully, "I mean Halloween's kinda a big deal to me, ya know? And I just wanted to make sure you get the whole experience."

"Perhaps then I just do not see the appeal," Ziva mutters. At last the familiar shape of Ziva's red Mini Coop can be seen just a few aisles ahead. Stealing a glance at her statuesque companion Ziva flushes realizing the young woman was pouting at her, "I am sorry Abby, I did not mean it like that. I just do not see why people would want to scare themselves."  
When Ziva would have gone to the driver's side door Abby refused to relinquish her arm. Instead the taller woman pins her against the back hatch. Rather than resisting, the Israeli felt compelled to yield, caught in the hypnotic depths of Abby's pale green eyes.

"The reason people scare themselves, Miss David, is because it's fun," Abby whispers, her voice taking on a deep seductive timber. "Your blood is pumping, and your breath quickens. Adrenaline courses through your system." Abby traces a finger from Ziva's neck and down her arm, goosebumps erupting in its wake. "Your knees go weak. Maybe you grab hold of someone," she clasps her hands around Ziva's waist, pulling the compact woman into a tight, possessive embrace. 

"And then?" Ziva asks breathlessly. Her body burned and shivered in turn, all her senses tuned to this intoxicating woman before her. As if by their own volition her hands slipped inside Abby's jacket and came to rest at the small of her back. 

Dark lips close the last few inches, kissing and teasing. "And then?" Abby chuckles, "then you remember it's just pretend." With a playful smirk Abby pulls away and ducks around the side of the car. "Come on Zee," she shouts, "there's a classic horror movie marathon on AMC tonight. We can make popcorn and have a sleepover!"

"Perhaps..." Ziva concedes, smiling indulgently, "though I do not think my neighbors would like it if you scream so loudly." 

"Then you'll just have to hold me tight so I'm not scared," Abby beams, pleased by her irrefutable logic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS ficlet, and I'm not quite comfortable with the characterization I portrayed but I was just so taken with the mental image of Abby explaining the physiological effects of fear to Ziva that I had to figure out a scenario for that. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
